


Gravitational Pull (Rough Draft and Pilot Version)

by twiniitowers



Category: Damien (TV), The Omen (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiniitowers/pseuds/twiniitowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Millie really expect a happily ever after? It all depends on your point of view.<br/>Thirty canon.<br/>Spoilers, so if you don't want to know, don't read<br/>Suicide trigger warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitational Pull (Rough Draft and Pilot Version)

Millie cried in Damien's arms for what felt like five minutes. He held her like a father, he loved her like a father, but she knew he wasn't sorry. He wasn't sorry at all. This was what she got for telling him five years ago that _this_  wasn't so bad. Maybe, Millicent Mary Thorn was the biggest cherry picker in the world. Okay. She cared about the ones she loved. Was that a crime? Greta and Mark were off limits and now she heard rumblings that he and Corrine were in the hospital. 

WHY?

Greta hanging herself in the name of the Antichrist wasn't enough?  
  
She pulled away from her father. 

"I can't..." She sniffed, needing a tissue. 

Damien gave her the handkerchief that was in his pocket. "You are overthinking Millicent."

"But not enough so that I need Dr. Martel and Dr. Larsen here as my physicians....I need to lie down, but yet, I heard Mom tell Marilyn that Mark and Corrine are in the hospital. WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I personally DID NOT do anything. Martha can continue to watch Devon, but you and I are going to the hospital so you can see Mark."

"D-don't you care that I lost my wife to this _sickness_? I thought you liked Greta."

"One, this is not a sickness," Damien stood up, "Stop your picking and choosing, Millie. Two, liking Greta has nothing to do with it. She was receptive to the calling. In time, that will be a comfort to you."

"Yeah..." She turned pressed a button on her smart phone but nothing came on.

"And if this is so bad, Millicent, ask me what it was that _I_ did."

"What did YOU do?"

She really couldn't take anymore. Maybe everyone else around her was fucking nuts and she was the only sane one?

"You will find that your mother has the only pictorial/video record of what happened. All of social media around the world was off the grid for these two hours."

"But....everyone at this shindig were your followers...."

"It's called taking no chances."

Millie sighed, "Thank you, daddy."

Damien gently squeezed her hand.

* * *

Dr. Peter Larsen smiled down at the woman who was put in a medically induced coma for her protection. Not only did Satan take Greta for the greater power. It looked like the last hold out was going to come along for the ride. He didn't need to be celebrating with his boyfriend and the rest of the disciples. This was a most satisfying victory for the dark side and he loved every second of it.

His cellphone buzzed. 

"Hello, Nancy?"

"Mr. Thorn and Millicent are on their way."

"Okay, I will be in my office send them in immediately as soon as they get here." Dr Larsen put his phone back in his white jacket pocket, "Sleep well, Corrine. Ave Satani."

When the doctor closed the door. Corrine sat up. Her tongue forked, her breasts replaced with tentacles.

"Damien," She hissed, putting her hand inside her privates, "It's all for you...."

* * *

While they were waiting for Dr. Larsen, Millie looked down at the ground, her sneaker lace was untied, but she didn't want to tie it in an attempt to have some control.

"Millicent, are you okay?" Damien prodded. The last thing he needed was for her to go inward again into the depths of her own personal darkness. 

"I'm not the one who needs the net....fuck...I wanted Mark and Corrine spared! Why are they here, dad?"

"It's not for you to decide."

* * *

**Dr. Larsen talking to them will go here.**

* * *

 

Damien took a deep breath before opening the door.

The last time he visited Mark in a hospital, he relinquished his parental rights to Millie for the legal side of things that only mattered on the Earth plane. 

The room smelled like a high school science lab. 

Mark was sleeping while Damien noticed the throbbing coming from the sheets. He was being fucked while no one was there. He quietly walked to the side of the bed and lifted the fabric, his penis replaced with a serpent complete with head. He softly replaced the sheet and walked out of the room.

Where was Millicent? His intuition told him she was giving Larsen the third degree, better he than him.

He walked across the hall to Corrine's room.

Opening the door a crack and trying to keep his presence to a bare minimum. She was speaking Latin which wasn't odd for a classically trained actress who was fluent in four languages.

"In lumine tuo videbimus lumen!"/ In your light we will see the light. 

Damien smiled as she licked her lips with her forked tongue while her tentacles wrapped around themselves. 

They were his now. Wonderfully his.

Corrine licked her fingers clean and laughed. "We're here to serve you Lord Damien...I've always belonged to you. I love you...je t'aime...ich liebe dich..."

All right. Damien got the point. 

"Is your love of Mark a lie?" He questioned her. 

"No. I do love him."

Her tentacles fell off as they did in the ambulance and her tongue returned back to normal once more. She sank into her pillows and returned to slumber.

She wouldn't remember any of it and Damien was assured neither would Mark.

* * *

Millicent was scared out of her mind when she went into Mark's room and he wasn't there. 

His sheets had a strange substance on them. Fuck. Why Mark? 

She heard sobbing coming from the bathroom.

"Dad..." How glad she was that Damien gave his blessing for her to finally call him that, when they both walked her down the aisle at Thorn Manor when she married Greta, "Are you all right?" She wouldn't tell him about her wife. Not now.

"M-Millie?" Mark looked in the mirror. Maybe, this was another delusion....his penis was replaced with that of a serpent. But he looked down and there it was. It's eye blinked at him and his tongue hissed. 

Maybe, he was on some hardcore drugs. This had to be a dream. The only thing he could do was plow through it. 

He put his hospital gown back on and grabbed the robe that was on the hook. 

Damien saw Mark from the glass window and decided not to go in. His force was too strong. 

He'd eventually go to sleep again like Corrine and hopefully would not remember a damn thing until it was time. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yes..." Some idiot gave him a needle....of course...this had to be have been..."How's Corrine?"

"Dr. Larsen said she is going to be fine. Why don't you rest? You don't look so good. Why were you crying?"

"No reason," he yawned, suddenly too tired to stay awake, "I love you, Silly Milly." 

"I love you too, dad," She kissed him on the forehead, not naive anymore to think this was the end of things, "I love you, too."

* * *

Millie had a quiet ride home. It just dawned on her that Damien didn't have his driver. He drove them himself. She wondered why? It was such a small thing. 

She noticed she got a text alert from Armitage Global. 

"Daddy...why?" Millie wanted to pull her hair out from root to tip. "Your nanny from Armitage Global will be arriving at 6 p.m. Her name is Veronica Selvaggio. Don't you think I can take care of our son? What do I need a nanny for?" 

Oh fuck. If she didn't attempt suicide again tonight, she never ever would. 

"Millicent, you should remember Veronica. She is the daughter of Ann Rutledge. She wants to serve. No one is denying that you are the boys mother."

"Yeah and I was supposed to be able to live the life I want...yet my wife was hanging from the attic window. All for you, _of course_."

Damien stopped the car at the gate. "I told you that Greta was receptive. This was something _she wanted_...." Damien debated telling his daughter about Mark and Corrine. "You have to remember this is _ALL_ for the greater good. Now Mark and Corrine are going to be moved here so I can keep an eye on them.  It's time for you to get your head out of the sand, Miss Mary. Here is some food for thought....if I or my father told every follower to end their lives right now...at this very second...your sister and mother would do so without hesitation. The love for Satan and me is very real. I don't know why you don't feel that love. And that is why...."  Damien trailed his words before pressing a button for the gate to open.

"Why what?"

"Something tells me my dear...you are about to be saved...and I hope you are ready for it when the time comes. For once, I want you to read the texts I tell you to read, listen to my sermons, because you are going to need that knowledge. Now, I'll admit, maybe, I did wrong by you thinking I was protecting you when you were just a child. Greta did a wonderful thing. A very wonderful and beautiful thing. The love entered her body. She didn't have to go to such extremes, but she did, for she was following the orders of my father. And as I recall your name was on her lips. You know there's a party going on...I'd really hope you'd like to join us before Veronica comes over. But if you don't...just read my sermons...or you can listen to them. You know the on mp3 files are automatically downloaded to your phone."

Which she automatically had put in her folder marked 'Daddy'. 

Millicent felt like she could throw up. "What happened to Mark and Corrine...Mark was crying....something was very off...."

"I'm quite done babying a woman who is almost thirty... _.they are mine_....and how that manifests itself I have no idea...but you have to be mature enough to accept the realities especially now that you are a mother. I know you are diagnosed with mental illness and I will have Dr. Martel live here again to help you, but Millicent...neither one of us can stop what is to come. And you thinking that all of this is a bad thing HAS GOT TO STOP. It never was for you."

Millie swallowed for she knew this to be true. She wanted to cry. She couldn't even mad at her father for he was speaking his truth. 

She pictured her mother dancing with Marilyn while everyone toasted "Hail Satan" with the most expensive champagne and eating bountiful hors d'oeuvres over Greta's demise. And who really gave a shit if Millie lost her romantic soulmate?

_If I thought this wasn't so bad....what was not so bad? Maybe baby won't blessed until she sees she is just like all the rest._

"I love you, daddy." Millie said trying her best not to make it a question. Because what if Damien took away her son? She never wanted that to happen. 

"I love you too, Millie."

She knew that was true. 

* * *

Millie checked on her son, he was sleeping soundly after his early dinner. She had to take some major stock in her life. She had to raise a five-year-old boy alone. Yes, there were servants and she knew within Damien's grasp she wasn't really raising him alone. He was the boys father after all. 

Once she got in her doorway she could smell Greta's perfume, the gardenia smell making her want to pass out and dream about simpler times, not they ever were really simple. She felt love for Satan? Millie didn't know. It could have been possible. It could have been her free will. Yet, Mark and Corrine were in the hospital and they weren't at Devon's birthday party. She was exhausted. It would be a few hours until this nanny Veronica showed up. The only other person she knew with that name was Monica's sister who committed suicide. 

_Lucky her._

Millie did the only thing that she could do and that was to cry herself to sleep. _  
_

* * *

Damien took a sip of tea from the china cup while he waited for Millie to come downstairs. Deana went out with Marilyn after the group celebration ended, and Martha went to her room after dinner. He sent Dr. Larsen a quick text. 

_**Their rooms here will be ready tomorrow. You can stay in the room across from them. Dr. Martel is staying here to watch over Millie.** _

_**During this time there will be no contact, other than business, from the two of you.** _

* * *

 

**VERONICA BIT GOES HERE**

* * *

Corrine woke up on the sixth day of the week at six in the evening of the sixth month. She looked around the room. She shouldn't know that she was in a guest room at Thorn Manor, yet she knew this was where she was. She was in Damien Thorn's house. Her thighs were pulsating. Where was Mark? She noticed the IV in her harm, she ripped it off like a child would a simple bandage at the knee. 

She needed to take a long hot shower.

* * *

Mark sighed. He thought he was going crazy but Dr. Larsen confirmed that it was there. What had he done to lose his manhood? It hurt so much to urinate. The snake hissed and coughed when the urine flowed out. He assumed it would have grown like what he witnessed in that ambulance with Corrine but it didn't. Dr. Larsen gave him the option of using a catheter. But no. Whatever this was, there had to be a reason. But how could he tell anyone else about this? How could he have a relationship with Corrine? Also how come his doctor wasn't repulsed by what he saw? 

* * *

There was no reason to assume that her clothes were in the wardrobe, but here they were. Some weren't even hers, but with notes attached in elegant cursive writing that stated _Enjoy!_ She settled for a nice silk dark purple nightgown. 

* * *

Mark wore boxers as wearing briefs became more and more intolerable. There was a knock on the door. 

"Hi, baby."

"Corrine...you are awake...."

"I know..." She walked over to the side of the bed and placed a kiss on his lips. 

"Don't...." He didn't want her to get any closer. 

"Don't what, Mark?"

"I'd rather not have company. Please...." He kissed her hand.

"Later. Perhaps."

* * *

Martha, hating herself from borrowing a leaf from the late DJ Thorn's book, put a pillow in her sister's face to muff the upcoming scream.

"HE WHAT?!"

"Relax, Big M, it's an offering....Mark will return to normal." She removed the pillow. She knew Millie would be quiet. 

"He must be scared out of his mind..." Millie took the cap off her medicine. _Take as needed_. _Ha!_ If that were true she'd ingest the whole bottle. 

"Why do you assume it's wrong?"

"Excuse me, Martha?"

"No. Excuse you, Millie. What do you want from Mark? To be at home, grading papers, leading a pedestrian life, only having sex with Corrine once a month, and only when she doesn't have a headache? Really? Is this what you want for him? A man who thought doing a jigsaw puzzle together with your birth vessel was fun? This hasn't happened to anyone else before to my knowledge. And it happened when Greta showed her love for the family. So you can cry. You can scream. But really who are you to judge on what makes Mark happy?"

"What happened to the little sister who would rub my back to help me sleep?"

"I love you, Millie, but, Dad has laid down a warning has he not? To stop treating you like an infant."

Millie knew Martha just knew, not that Damien told her. 

"Yes. But, why can't Mark find his own happiness...maybe, he doesn't want this...I guess it'd be different, if he wanted it. Does he?"

Martha smiled. "Millicent, some of us have our true selves buried so deep in our subconscious we don't even know until it's too late. Take Corrine. She did a report in boarding school about the Concept of Satanism, now of course, being in a Christian based school, she had to write her report a certain way, for the grade you know...but she wondered...what was so bad? Then it was forgotten. She joined the drama club...but Satan knew, this woman, is receptive. Like Greta. She was open. Now daddy will let you determine the service for you -- I think, he may not, but there will be a service in the chapel that is for US...and could be for you."

"Little M, when is daddy going to tell Mark about his identity?"

"He's not."

"Corrine then."

"Nope."

"Mom?"

"Millicent why are you fishing when you know the answer?"

"Me? Daddy wants _ME - ME_ to tell Mark that his cousin really isn't and he's the Antichrist?"

"YES!" Martha replied exasperated.

"What if I don't do it? Will I be killed?"

"Fuck. Millicent Mary Thorn, STOP putting your beliefs or LACK thereof on MARK. Let him decide."

* * *

Millicent went up to the attic to sit by the window that Greta jumped out of. She avoided Dr. Martel like the plague.  She tried to eat the sandwich that Monica made, how convenient, all back from her vacation. How sorry she was that her that Greta committed suicide. What kind of fucking narrative was that? She was supposed to tell the truth to Mark, but continue to lie to Monica. It might have been for the best. She was getting close to retirement age and would be gone soon.

"There you are." Mark came up the stairs wearing burgundy silk pajamas and navy blue robe. "May I sit with you, Millie?"

"Of course."

Mark took a drink of iced-tea from his glass and placed it on the floor. Taking the phone out of his pocket, he handed it to Millie.

"No..." She turned it off. She didn't need to see her wife end her life in the name of her father and Satan. "You were sent this?"

"Yes, by your mother. There's no sound on the video though. I am sorry for your loss, Millicent."

That is why she loved Mark, Damien or Deana didn't always show empathy, and they most certainly wouldn't over Greta's so-called beautiful sacrifice. How convenient that there was no sound. _So all he saw was the suicidal act of her wife but not the reasons for it. Typical._

"Mark, I have something to talk to you about, and it's rather difficult..." She stood up and looked out the second window, "I know about your condition."

Mark felt ashamed and looked at the floor. "Dr. Larsen told you?"

"No, Martha - she knows things...you know... but that's not the issue....Apparently, you were given this serpent as a gift. It's an offering. You should return back to normal, whatever that means. Has Corrine been extra romantic lately? She's has a feeling that's buried deep within her subconscious...."

"Do you know about what happened in the ambulance?"

"Yes." Millie lied. She had to. "I bet you were scared."

"Yes, her tongue was forked and these tentacles sprouted out of her, that killed the EMT and driver. My condition as you called it didn't happen until I woke up in my hospital bed. It sounds like a bad sci-fi movie."

"I suppose you are supposed to look at the bigger picture. Do you love her? All of her? Does her condition scare you? I take it she doesn't know about yours."

Millicent had to do this in parts without even having time to react to what Mark told her because she had to pretend she already knew. 

"I do love Corrine. I was going to propose to her after Devon's party. I'm not scared. I want to help her. But, maybe, it's male bravado, I don't want her to help me...."

"I think you are supposed to help each other. Are you going to the symphony with my parents tonight?"

"Yes." 

Millie grew a lump in her throat she saw a female figure shadow come up the stairs, her hair like Medusa. When Corrine appeared in view her appearance was normal. 

"Hello, you two."

"Hi, Corrine. Listen, Dad...all I can tell you is follow your heart. Okay? I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Mark, you have been avoiding me lately. Dr. Larsen said we are healthy."

"I'm not. I'd rather not say why. But, you do deserve a night out and watch others perform on stage instead of having to."

Mark felt an erection forming. A fucking painful erection. He hoped this thing would not reveal itself to her. 

"We'll have a good time." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek as she heard Damien's name in the air. "I love you...I think I'm going to take an afternoon nap, you can join me if you'd like."

"I love you too. But I'd rather sit up here for a while by myself."

She smiled. "As you wish." 

* * *

"Martha, I don't need the play by play." Damien put his cell phone down while he let Deana fix his tie.

"Are you angry at Millie?" Deana wanted to know.

"No. I think she did it right. She gave Mark something to think about. It was a huge step for her. But it wouldn't hurt to have some of the female followers especially Marilyn....."

"I think I know what you want....shall I call her now?"

"Yes and remind Martha that she's too young to be receptive to this...her job is to keep an eye on Millie, Devon, and Veronica."

* * *

**AFTER**

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to go out to dinner with Damien and Deana."  The symphony was quite enough. It took every fiber in his being to stay in his seat and not retreat back here for much needed solitude. 

"It's quite all right, Mark. May I fix you a drink?"

"Sure."

"Corrine, this is difficult...do you remember anything about being in the ambulance or in the hospital?"

"No. I was quite tired." She handed Mark a brandy.

"Well, apparently, I'm not as well as Dr. Larsen says I am...maybe, it's mental, but he said he saw it...maybe he was a lying bastard." He took another drink.

"What is it, honey? You can tell me _anything_."

"I can't tell you. I need to show you...." He took off his tuxedo pants. Corrine didn't seem taken aback by the larger bulge. What if the serpent wasn't there? He could feel a bite on his inner thigh indicating othewise.

He took off his underwear. "I can't explain this," he started to cry, "I don't know why...."

"Mark!" Corrine got on her knees. "Oh, Mark! You are simply beautiful." She pushed him on the sofa, while women around the world gave their husbands or boyfriends blow jobs or some sucked their vibrators, or ink pens, or bottlenecks, whatever was on hand while they prayed to Satan and his son. 

Corrine straddled him and suckled the snake attached to him as if it were a penis while for the first time in a long time Mark Thorn experienced immense pleasure. 

* * *

 _touchdown!_ \- text from martha to damien and deana

 _go to bed, martha my dear - daddy._  

* * *

Mark and Corrine were wrapped in a blanket on the sofa with satisfied looks on their faces when Damien and Deana came home. 

Deana smiled as she let Damien take her silk wrap off her shoulders and drape it over the hook. 

"And she saw the serpent, so if Millicent wanted it to be their free will, then it shall be."

"Should we wake them?"

"No," Damien picked Deana up and kissed her, "Now it's our turn, my lady."

"I love you, my Lord..." Deana whispered in his ear as he carried her up the stairs. 

* * *

**Next Day**

For the first time Millie was glad Veronica was here to take Devon for ice-cream. She waited for her parents to be gone and Corrine out in the garden. Mark was in his room, humming a happy tune. He was wearing blue swim trunks. 

"Going for a swim?"

"Yes. The weather is nice and the outdoor pool is open. Corrine will be joining me...you are welcome to as well Millie."

"No thanks, Dad...um, can we talk? Last night was good?"

"Last night went well. But I don't think you want to hear about it."  
  
"Yes. Thank you for that."

They must have had sex. Which means Corrine saw the serpent and she liked it? What did it all mean? 

"Oh I see..."

"Where's the sunblock?" Mark walked to the bathroom to check the cabinet.

"There's plenty in the poolhouse."

"Millicent, is everything okay? What did you want to talk about?"

"I have to tell you something. And I have to tell it in a general way as to not sway your opinion one way or the other. Damien...it's about Damien...first, damnit, the fuck...I should be planning my wives funeral. But, of course, this was put on my fucking shoulders. And don't get me wrong...I love him...this is so difficult for me...."

"Millie, it's all right. What about Damien?"

"He's not your cousin."

"What do you mean Millie?"

"Robert and Katherine Thorn's baby died in childbirth, your uncle, replaced that baby with Damien so Katherine never knew...maybe at the end of her life she did...that's not important. Damien Thorn is..is.."

"What?"

"He's the Antichrist foretold in the book of Revelations. He's not human. And you probably think I'm lying or mental or both....but I can show you the hidden chapel. My wife committed suicide to show Damien how much she loved him and us....I was advised you have to do what makes you happy. So what happened to Corrine and you...."

"Okay, Millie," Mark smiled, "I appreciate you telling me all of this."

"You don't believe me or you think I'm nuts."

"It's a good day for a swim. Why don't you join me outside?"

"You did hear what I said? I was supposed to tell you...how come you are AREN'T reacting?" She could feel the tears about to form and her anxiety reaching peak levels.

"I heard everything you said. Damien's quite the narcissist. If that's what he believes....so be it..."

"You go enjoy your swim, dad."

That went well. Fucking A. Maybe she should have finished her sentence with Devon was the product of Damien's sperm being inserted in her. When all her and Greta wanted to do was have a family and all Millie wanted to do was carry that child. Of course, she couldn't have that. 

* * *

"What did you expect, that he'd bow in reverence the moment you told him?" Deana stated pouring the tea. Damien didn't want anyone to coddle Millie anymore. Love was one thing. Enabling her inability to grow was quite another. 

Millie should have known she was in for a lecture when her mother was serving the tea and not the staff. 

"You aren't mad, mom?"

"No. You did what was asked of you. The rest will unfold."

"Dad or Satan isn't going to brainwash him?"  
  
"No one is being brainwashed. I don't think you realize what Greta had done for you. She was showing YOU the LOVE. She wanted to sacrifice her life for the greater good. That is what's beautiful about it. Now you may be angry at me, honey, but I have something for you. However, if you are angry, it will pass."

Deana handed Millie a beautifully wrapped gift.

"It's a photograph. You press the button and you get to the next picture."

"It's Greta...I don't have to open it to know."

"And Holly...I want you to look at their smiles. There is audio as well. I want you to hear their words. Are you listening to your father's sermons?"

"Yes. But they make me uncomfortable."

"They absolutely shouldn't. For he and Satan are wisdom."

* * *

Mark got dressed in his room.  His heart skipped a beat when the door closed behind him. He turned around to see that it was Damien.

"Hi, Damien. I thought you were in the office. I want to talk to you about Millicent."

"Very good. Because that is who I want to talk about as well."

"So you think you are the Antichrist? It's your right I suppose. You were never one for religion."

"Mark, stop. You think I'm some narcissistic slash nutjob being that is making this scenario up in my head. Don't you?"

"It's your right. It explains quite a lot."

The tension was like the old days. Millie was his despite the fact that she was biologically Mark's.

"I don't think you should talk to me, you should talk to Corrine. But don't make assumptions about my daughter. I wouldn't want to anger the serpent below your belt."

Damien left the room without saying another word. 

* * *

Corrine tapped her fingers on the desk. "While Damien does love himself, I don't think he's a narcissist. Damien!"

As soon as she uttered his wonderful name Corrine dropped to her knees and held out her hands to Mark, who felt compelled to kneel down and hold her hands. 

"Will you love me? If you see the real me?"

"I do love you Corrine..."

"Infact, you did see the real me...." An unseen force ripped off their clothes having them naked in front of the other, Corrine's tentacles reappared, the snakes coming out of her head, Mark feeling great pleasure as his serpent enlarged intertwining with Corrine's vine that was coming out of her cunt. "The real me is a disciple of Damien Thorn, the Antichrist, Satan's son, please join us...Mark....please join us....."

"Make love to me, Corrine...I love you. Show me the way of the Antichrist....."  _for Millie...._

* * *

Millie noticed the hand holding at the table was longer, stronger, Mark and Corrine would not be joining them, she wanted to flee, but her legs were like jelly.

Martha smiled. She knew they were fucking. Gloriously fucking each other. 

"Ave. Satani." Deana and Martha said after Damien did.

Millie took a drink from her water goblet. Mark Thorn was one of them now. Was it a bad thing? 

* * *

The serpent fell off Mark at the height of his orgasm and his penis returned, more beautiful and gurthy than ever before, as Corrine's tentacles and snakes did the same, as they evaporated into the unknown. They were turning into their attractive and authentic selves. 

"I have always belonged to Damien." He moaned.

"That you did, Mark, my love, that you did. Come on, let's take a shower and get dressed, there's still time to join them for dinner before the chapel service."

* * *

**Days Later**

Millie stood in the doorway of Mark's room. He looked radiant. His blond hair darkened over time and he only had slight crows feet on the sides of his blue eyes. She watched him button up his white shirt, tie his red tie, and put on his navy blue blazer. 

"Hi, dad."

"Why hello there Millicent.  Where's Devon?"

"With mom. Are you being forced to do anything you don't want to do?"

"No. I wish I knew all of this sooner, I think our family would have been better off for it," Mark took a deep breath and held out his hand, "Will you join me for services?"

Millie looked into the eyes of her birth father and for a split second wondered what it would have been like if she had been raised by Mark and Maureen without Damien's interference? She took his hand, unsure of where this was all going to lead her, "Yes. Yes. I will."

**THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> My stories are for entertainment purposes only and are not an indicator of anyone's religion, right or left hand path.  
> These pilots are works in progresses and will be updated as proper stories, but I just wanted to get the ideas out and share them with my readers. Thank you.


End file.
